


【Jarny】Till the end of world/末日之后

by JingGHachisu



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dark, End of the World, M/M, Pre-At World's End, Virus
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingGHachisu/pseuds/JingGHachisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一种以空气为传播方式的病毒迅速在人类中间传染开来，它通过摧毁人类大脑的方式破坏人类的道德感，超级英雄都变成了超级反派，而他们造成的破坏比普通人更大，人类逐渐走向了灭亡。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【Jarny】Till the end of world/末日之后

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hyperspace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperspace/gifts).



> 设定：1 所有超级英雄黑化梗，请注意避雷  
> 2 背景可能是MCU和漫画的混合，请不要过于追究背景细节  
> 3 角色都是属于漫威的，所有OOC都是我的  
> 4 有一种学说认为人类的道德感是由人类的大脑的一个部分控制的，有一些变态犯罪分子他们之所以犯罪可能天生在该部分存在残缺，导致他们缺乏道德观。←忘记多少年前我曾经在饭桌上的报纸里看过的消息了。  
> 5 本文中复仇者战队里没有Thor，因为出现他会有很大的BUG。

“Jarvis，放我出去！”  
“Sorry，Sir。”

“Jarvis，也许我才是那个不正常的？”  
“Sir，你不相信我吗？”

“我要出去看看。”  
“Sir，现在城里正在爆发瘟疫，请穿着防护服再外出。”

“统计人类残余数量。”  
“One，Sir。”

 

公元2014年4月16日，这是个普通的日子。甚至在这个普通的日子里，连反派们都没有出来捣乱。  
Tony在上午有一个会议。  
刚过7点的时候，Pepper踩着高跟鞋哒哒哒地冲到Tony的卧室门口。  
“Jarvis，叫醒Tony。”虽然有进入卧室的权限，但是分手后Pepper还是遵守着一些最基本的守则。  
“是的，Potts小姐。”从头顶的扩音器里传出一个略带电子音的纯正英伦口音男声，这是Jarvis，Tony·Stark的AI管家。他不但负责照顾Tony的起居，还能在实验室和实战中助他一臂之力。  
Pepper不知道Jarvis到底是怎么做的，总之，3分钟后，卧室的门就悄无声息地滑了，而Tony本人正带着一头歪七扭八的头发睡眼惺忪地站在穿衣镜前，有三支机械臂分别拎着三套西装给他试穿。  
“Oh，Pepper！”Tony打起精神来，他挥了挥手，然后选了烟灰色的那套西装。  
“Sir，我建议您可以搭配那条深紫色的领带。”Jarvis的声音从头顶传了过来。  
“你知道我的喜好，Jarvis。”Tony伸了个懒腰，他吻了吻Pepper的额头，然后推着她的肩膀向外走去，“没有咖啡，我完全不能够清醒过来，亲爱的，现在，什么都别说。”  
走到厨房的时候，Pepper发现导台上已经放了两杯热气腾腾的咖啡，旁边的咖啡机还有白色的热气在向外冒着。  
“Jarvis的手艺不比我差。”Tony眨了眨眼睛，向Pepper解释说，他很自然地捞起一个杯子。  
“我想在我离开以后，这里发生了很大的变化。”Pepper拿起另一个杯子，她用温柔的眼神注视着那个小胡子男人，她爱他，就算他们因为各种原因分了手，她依然愿意用朋友的方式关心他。Pepper微笑着抿了一口手中的咖啡，酸与香的适度结合，是她常喝的萨尔瓦多，这使得她不由地睁大了眼睛。  
“抱歉，Potts小姐，我从以前您留下的数据判断这是您喜爱的口味。”Jarvis的声音适时出现，优雅温和。  
“是的，变化很大。”Tony笑了，棕色的大眼睛冲她挤了一下。“但是Jarvis和我依然欢迎你随时过来，这里保留着你的一切习惯和喜好。”他看了看Pepper手中的咖啡杯，脸上带着Stark专有的笑容，令人感到温暖而又愉快。  
“我爱你，Tony，你知道的。”Pepper回应着Tony的笑容，她示意地举起了手中的咖啡杯。  
“我也爱你，Pepper，一如既往。”Tony说完吐了吐舌头，“一大早的，我们用不着这么肉麻吧？”  
两人互相对视了几秒钟，接着相继爆发出一阵大笑。

事件发生的时候，刚过午饭的点。Tony已经结束了会议，在办公室里奋笔疾书签署他之前一直拖拉留下的文件。  
“Sir，我建议您先去就餐。”Jarvis的声音从他面前的电脑里传了出来。  
“我签完这份就去。”Tony连头也没抬，他的视线在高级的纸上一目十行地阅览着那些关键的条目。  
对于Tony的敷衍，Jarvis早已习惯了，“Sir，那我马上通知Potts小姐来监督您。”  
“哦，天啊，Jarvis，你什么时候学会用Pepper来压我了？你知道我不吃这一套。”Tony签完最后一个名字，无奈地放下手中的笔，揉了揉太阳穴。  
“Sir，您的心跳速率比平常快了5%，我可以判断您刚才说的不是实话。”  
“Jarvis，我发誓我要把你捐给社区大学！”  
“我可以请求您不要这样做吗？”  
“我给你10秒钟说遗言。”  
“I love you, sir. Please don't do this.”  
“……你犯规！”  
Pepper是与复仇者的通知同时出现的。Jarvis当然不会只把时间花在与Tony斗嘴上面，他在一开始就通知了正准备去吃午饭的Pepper。  
“Tony。”从屏幕右下角弹出来的视频对面的人是Steve·Rogers，他还有另一个身份，美国的象征，美国队长，同时也是复仇者的队长。屏幕对面的Steve似乎有一瞬间的迷茫，他还是不太擅长应付这些高科技的东西，但是他很快就变得一脸严肃，“艾登大学的科学实验室发生了爆炸。”他说，“现场的情况有些糟糕。Avengers assemble.”  
“我马上就到。”Tony简单地答道，他对Pepper做了一个无奈的手势，“世界需要Iron Man。”  
“Tony，一切小心。”Steve在关闭视频之前说道，但是Tony熟练地对他比出一个OK的手势再加上一个眨眼，Steve最终冲他点了点头表示信任。  
“Iron Man也是需要吃饭的！”Pepper塞了一个三明治在Tony手里，这是她的午饭，但是没关系，因为她待会还可以去吃工作餐，“我不管，你吃了再说。”

Iron Man赶到现场的时候，复仇者其他的成员还没到，因为Tony前段时间刚刚更新过Mark42的推进器，加快了它的飞行速度，现在能超过他的大概只有挥着锤子的Thor了，可惜这个神现在并不在地球上。Tony有些洋洋得意地让Jarvis先记录了这次飞行的数据，才打量起现场的状况。  
这里的情况有些奇怪，爆炸的范围并不大，看起来造成的损失也并不严重。地上零零散散地倒了不少人，他们看起来并没有什么外伤，也许只是受到了爆炸冲击波的震颤。Tony好心地先为他们叫了救护车。  
“Jarvis扫描现场，统计伤亡情况，搜索幸存者。”Tony从监视屏里能看见代表着Jarvis扫描路径的蓝色光条正在一片一片区域地检查过去，突然他的屏幕就变红了，伴随着尖锐的警报声。“怎么了？”  
“现场检测到高度生化污染，建议撤离。”Jarvis的声音从耳机里传来，不知道是不是Tony的错觉，他觉得Jarvis的语气很紧张。“Mark42没有隔离净化功能，请迅速从现场撤离，Sir！”  
这是Tony在昏迷前最后听见的一句话。

Tony醒来的时候，他躺在自己的实验室里的监护台上。  
大概是检测到Tony的体征数据产生了变化，实验室里的光线以一种令人舒适的速度渐渐亮了起来。  
“Welcome back, Sir.”Jarvis说。  
“发生什么事情了？”Tony一咕噜从监护台上翻下来，“其他复仇者呢？”  
Tony的脑海里冒出一个念头，而他是个有想法便会第一时间去做的人，“打个电话给Pepper，我想，Stark国际还是需要继续在军事武器领域里……”Tony的话没有说完就打住了，因为他的脑海里有另一个声音响了起来，“在未来，我们不生产武器，我们只生产新能源，战争不是解决争端的方式，我相信……”是他自己的声音，Tony记得这是他在Stark企业转型的通告会上的讲话内容。  
“我脑子里的声音是什么情况！”Tony吓了一跳，他捂住了耳朵，但是他没法控制脑海里自己的声音。  
“Sir，病毒破坏了您的大脑。”Jarvis用那种依旧不紧不慢的音调解释说，“我做了最大的补救工作。”  
……  
“您将会依靠植入的逻辑判断能力辨别是非，Sir。请放心，这一切都是建立在对您多年的数据采集上得出的结果，当然具体应该怎样做还是得靠您自己的决定。”

Tony穿了一件套头衫从大厦里溜了出来，现在他不用穿着铠甲也能与Jarvis进行沟通了，得益于他大脑里已经机械化的一部分。  
他从没有见过这样混乱的纽约城。  
他先看见了一个在小巷子里用枪试图打死一个孩子的老人，Tony下意识地跑上去撞倒了那个头发花白的“犯罪者”，手枪“当啷”一声掉在地上。  
“这个小兔崽子抢了我的钱！”老人愤怒地大吼着。  
“你应该报警！”Tony喊道。  
老人还没来得及回答的之前，Tony就听见了枪声。原来那个孩子趁他们滚在一块儿的时候，飞快地捡起了地上的枪。  
老人的脑浆混合着鲜血溅了Tony一脸，而Tony这时候还用身体压着老人只是为了防止他起来继续攻击那个孩子。  
“把身上值钱的东西交出来。”那孩子面无表情地用枪指着Tony，他的手丝毫没有杀人后的颤抖，仿佛他就是个长年累月游走在边缘的杀手，他杀了一个老人就像踩死了路边的一只虫子。“我妹妹等着去医院。对了，我还要你银行卡里的钱。”  
Tony没有反驳，他下意识地觉得这个孩子说的没错，那个看起来脏兮兮的男孩有一个病重的妹妹正躺在家里，他需要钱，倒在血泊里的那个老人却妨碍了他去救他妹妹，他活该——  
但是他不至于为此付出生命的代价。  
Tony叹了一口气，他轻松地夺过了男孩手里的武器，但是他从怀里把钱包掏了出来。  
男孩劈手夺过钱包飞快地跑了，Tony没有追上去。  
他跟在男孩身后慢慢地走出了巷子，看见不远处的金店有人在打劫，但是没有人报警，店员帮助劫匪的同时也塞了不少在自己的口袋里；有3个年轻人围成一个圈，他们中间不知道是哪个倒霉鬼正在被拳打脚踢；有个男人将一个女人拖进了暗巷，“我爱你很久了！而你却连看都不看我一眼！”他嚷着，路上行走的人群里没有一个人在意女人的挣扎和哭泣……  
而Tony背后还有一个正在慢慢变凉的老人。

“Pepper！”Tony一把推开了总裁办公室的门，看见和往常一样坐在皮椅上的Pepper他终于松了一口气。  
“怎么了？”Pepper正在签署什么文件，她抬起头来用手揉了揉太阳穴，皱着眉头盯着疾步走到自己面前来的Tony。  
“我只想看看你是否还好……”Tony没顾得上擦一把额头上的汗珠，他急匆匆地捧起Pepper的脸，皱着眉端详着，但是刚说出前半句话，Jarvis已经把扫描结果告诉了他，这让他哽咽了一下。  
“我很好。”Pepper不耐烦地用手拂开Tony，又低头去看文件了。  
Tony只是一扫过去就发现那是一份核武器签署合同，因为水印上清清楚楚地标着放射性标识。“Pepper你在做什么？！”他被惊得跳了起来。  
“签合约！”Pepper没好气地说，“我不像你总是自己想干什么就干什么，从来不会把公司的事情放在心上。”  
“我记得我们早就说过以后不再贩卖武器的事情。”Tony紧张地按住Pepper的手，但是再一次被她甩掉了。  
“公司需要盈利，Tony！”Pepper站了起来，她穿着高跟鞋，居高临下地俯视着弯腰撑在桌上的Tony，“你现在已经不是公司的CEO了，麻烦你不要对我的工作指手画脚！”  
“Pepper你现在需要治疗。”Tony痛心地说，他扶住Pepper的肩膀，试图让她安静下来，他棕色的眼睛里充满了水雾，他不想看着Pepper变成现在这个样子，他心里深知他像爱着唯一的亲人那样爱着的那个精明能干的红发女人从来不会做出这样的事情来。  
“Tony，一直以来有问题的那个人是你。”Pepper的话就像利刃一样扎进Tony的心口，“我都不知道我前几年是怎么忍受地了你，你在前面捅娄子，我在后面不断地帮你擦屁股。你自私、傲慢、狂妄、花心，Tony，你只是有钱罢了，每一个跟你上床的小妞都不过是为了有一点谈资。没人真正爱你，不过我想你也不需要这点。”她用手指戳着Tony胸前反应堆的地方，“现在，让我第二次重复这句话：你现在已经不是公司的CEO了，麻烦你不要对我指手画脚！”  
“你说的这些话我早就从各种人的嘴里听腻了，拜托拿出一点新鲜的好吗？”Tony退后了一步，他耸了耸肩肩膀，显出一副毫不在乎的样子，虽然他的脸色已经开始发白。“但是，听我一次，Pepper，你跟我回去，Jarvis也许能够找到办法治好你的。”Tony不想放弃。  
“说到你的人工智能系统，”Pepper根本没有理会Tony，她冷冷地看着面前的男人，仿佛那只是一个毫不相干的人，“我已经跟Hammer的公司谈好了，他会以高价收购Jarvis的源代码，并且接手下一步的研发。”  
“Jarvis是我的，你没有权利卖他！”Tony可以为Pepper退一万步，但是这次他控制不住地愤怒了，不自觉抬高了音量。  
“功能这么强大的人工智能系统，你却只是用他来为你泡咖啡，你不觉得太自私了吗？”Pepper中气十足地吼了回去，Tony从没在这个聪明体贴的助手脸上看到过这样狰狞的表情，他不断在心里说服自己这一切都只是由于病毒伤害了Pepper，“我没有权利？我记得你的遗嘱里不但把你的住宅和土地权留给了我，还包括了Jarvis的所有权吧？”  
Tony愣住了，他万万没想过事情会向这个方向发展，而Pepper是他最好的朋友同时也是最懂他的人，他甚至愿意在自己发生意外后将一切的财产都留给她，而这个继承者现在却在用他对她所有的信任来威胁他。  
Pepper微微沉下肩膀，慢慢地拉开了右手边的第一个抽屉。  
Tony不断地祈祷那里面的东西千万别是——  
“Tony，事情我会安排好的，包括Jarvis。”Pepper的枪口对准了Tony。  
感谢这几年身为复仇者带来的经验和因此而被锻炼出来的反应力，Tony堪堪躲过几枪之后逃到了沙发的后面，房门被Pepper控制锁住了，这让他没有其他地方好退。这不是他的Pepper，Tony悲哀地想着，这一切像是噩梦一样，他被迫失去了他唯一信任的人。就算事情发展到这个地步，生命受到威胁，Tony依然没有办法出手伤害他的朋友。  
“游戏结束了，Tony。”Pepper从沙发的另一边转了过来。“虽然现在应该说一句抱歉，但是我觉得真的不需要，你不愿意交出Jarvis，那就得靠我亲手来拿。”  
Tony绝望地闭起了眼睛，他在心里默默地数着倒计时，当他数到2的时候，破碎玻璃的声音夺去了Pepper的注意力，当他数到1的时候，Mark42的手甲准确地找到了他的左手，并装备了上去——枪膛里飞出的子弹打在42的表面弹了出去——铠甲在十几秒内就将Tony完好地包裹了起来。  
“Sorry，Sir，我来迟了。”Jarvis在系统运转起来的第一时间说道。  
“Pepper，我很遗憾。”Iron Man的发声系统传出低沉的电子音，“Stark国际，你要，可以；马布里的别墅，你要，可以；其他什么房产，你要，也可以；但是，不许，再动，任何，关于，Jarvis的，歪脑筋。”他又沉默了几秒，说，“Pepper，I love you.”  
“Tony，”Pepper放下了手中的枪，她的语气一下子柔和起来，这让Tony一瞬间以为她又变回了几天前体贴温柔的那个人，“记得把房产证和相关手续办好了，寄给我。”

“Jarvis，”Iron Man此时正飞行在纽约市的上空。  
“我能为您做什么，Sir？”Jarvis一往如既的声音令Tony稍稍平静下来。  
“告诉我现在病毒传播的情况。”  
“是的，Sir。”几秒沉默后，Jarvis的声音再次响了起来，“经初步鉴定，该病毒是通过空气传播的，会破坏人类大脑组织，对人体造成的伤害永不可逆，并且已经扩散至全世界。”  
“全世界？”Tony反问了一句，他低头去扫描地面的情况，他只看到了比刚才走在街上时更糟糕的情况。  
“是的，Sir。”Jarvis说完这句话以后应该关闭语音系统了，直到Tony再次对他下达命令为止，但是，“Sir，不管发生什么，你总有我。”他说。  
Tony眨了眨眼睛，他正准备说些什么的时候，对讲机响了起来，“Avengers assemble.”是Steve。  
这回Tony是最后一个赶到现场的。  
海煞带了他的虾兵蟹将正与复仇者们打成一团。  
“Iron Man，你从空中制约海煞的行动！”Steve用余光瞥到了Iron Man显眼的铠甲。  
“遵命！”Tony感到松了一口气，起码他的战友们还是正常的。  
飞在空中让他可以得到更好的视野，所以他看见Hulk举起了一辆车向海煞扔去，而那车上还有两个惊慌失措的人。  
“Hulk那里面有平民！”Tony叫了出来，他及时捞住了那辆车，将它缓慢放到地上去。  
“谁也不能阻止Hulk砸烂海煞！”Hulk冲过来一拳砸飞了Tony。  
Tony从被砸出个大坑的墙里爬出来，他早就习惯了Hulk有些敌我不分，但是事情确实有些不对劲，所有人都只顾着与敌人战斗没有人去保护周围逃跑的平民，甚至……Jarvis检测到Hawkeye的箭头正指向一处远离战场的平民男子……“停下，Hawkeye！”Tony冲了出去，赶在Hawkeye的爆破箭头射进躲避在超市里的人群中之前抓住了那支箭，爆炸对42造成的伤害尚且在容许范围之内，但是Tony感到一阵气血上涌，“Clint，你在做什么！”  
“那个男人在偷窃。”Clint满不在乎地托了托他的护目镜。“倒是你，Iron Man，我不知道你什么时候开始维护犯罪者了？”  
“你没看见这里还有很多平民吗！”Tony愤怒地吼道。“你的箭会伤害到更多的人！”  
“抱歉，我没听错吧？”Clint笑道，“嘿，伙计们，心慈手软的Iron Man因为一些微不足道的平民阻止我干掉一个偷窃者。”  
Tony被Clint的口气惊呆了。  
“Stark，这件事我们回去再讨论，你们先赶紧过来把海煞的问题解决了！”Captain America的声音总是严肃而不容质疑。  
Tony和Clint隔空互瞪了一会儿还是相继赶回了战场。

这一场战斗打得十分不痛快，虽然他们成功地把海煞和他的军队重新赶回了大海，但是Tony几乎全程都在做诸如强行改变Steve盾牌的方向以防它击伤平民、疏散人群、临时改变风向使Natasha释放的毒气弹干掉的是海煞军队而不是被遗弃在街边的小女孩、防备Clint再次袭击那个超市里顺手牵羊的家伙、以及被Hulk甩了2次……  
Mark42从没因为一场战斗而损伤成这样，Tony一边检查数据一边检测铠甲的损伤程度，他几乎没顾得上参与复仇者的战后会议。  
“Tony。”是Steve。  
“怎么？”Tony的视线还粘在平板电脑上，“你们刚才说到哪了？”  
“Tony，”Steve又喊了一声，迫使Tony将注意力转移到自己身上，他皱着眉头，带着明显的美国队长式表情，他连战斗服都没有换下来，“我很抱歉地通知你，你被复仇者除名了。”  
“什么？！”Tony从沙发上蹦了起来。  
“你今天战斗中击败的敌人数为零，铁罐。”Clint用他平时那种戏谑的口吻说道，若是放在平时Tony大概只会嬉笑着跟他打成一团，并且威胁取消他当晚的小饼干宵夜，但是这次只让Tony感到浑身发寒。  
“你们在开什么玩笑？！”Tony一步跨到Steve身边，揪住了对方的衣领，“你再给我说一次，Rogers。”  
“你被复仇者除名了，Tony。”Steve用他那双蔚蓝色的眼睛平静地看着Tony，“你不但不能在战斗中发挥应有的作用，还试图干扰其他复仇者的行动。”  
Tony凝视着Steve的眼睛，试图从他的目光中得到对方只是在开一个古老的冷笑话的答案。“你不能这样对我。”Tony咬牙切齿地说。“复仇者不是你一个人说了算！”  
Steve的眉头皱地更深了，他看起来完全无法理解Tony行为的意义，“Stark，松手。”他直接推开了对方，用了他最大的力气，Tony跌跌撞撞地被矮茶几绊了一下，显得十分狼狈。  
“别这样Captain，”说话的是一直默不作声的Natasha，“Stark只是花了精力去照顾那些脆弱的平民。”虽然她在帮Tony说话，但是Tony从她的口吻里听出了明显的不屑。  
“你因为一些平民不让我砸个痛快！”Hulk吼了起来。  
“好吧，那让我们再考虑一下，Tony你现在只能算是考察阶段了。”Steve带着歉意，该死的，他说着这种话但是他表现地依然像他原来一样正直，而他的行为恰恰于此相反。  
“不，请允许我退出。”Tony一下子想通了，这不再是他的复仇者战队了，这些也早已不是他曾经与之并肩的战友了。Jarvis的扫描结果正按照姓氏的顺序排列在他的平板电脑上，超级英雄也躲避不了被病毒感染的结果。“Cap，我能与你单独谈一谈吗？”Tony抱着最后一丝希望，Steve曾经与他在露台上彻夜谈心，拍着他的肩膀说他再也找不到比Tony更棒的伙伴了。Tony不敢想象，如果连Steve都沦陷了，这个世界该会变成什么样子。  
“我不想跟你继续浪费时间了，Stark。”Steve背对着他敷衍地挥了挥手。“你可以走了。”

Tony在一天之内失去了他最信任的朋友和他最好的朋友，以及他引以为豪的队伍，还有那该死的归属感。  
这一切都让他感到绝望与窒息。  
“Jarvis？”Tony站在工作室的操作台边，这里有Dummy、U还有他的Mark系列，以及Jarvis。  
“我在，Sir。”AI管家带着英伦口音的声音第一时间响应了他。  
“找寻一切办法治疗这种病毒。”Tony说，他对生物医疗方面的了解并不如Dr.Banner多，更多的时候还得依靠Jarvis，他的人工智能可以从网络上自学到一切上传的知识。  
“如你所愿，Sir。”  
“Jarvis？”一阵安静过后，Tony又说。  
“需要来点音乐吗，Sir？”  
“不，不是现在。”Tony无力地将脸埋进双手里，他一个人该如何去拯救全地球上的人？也许他才是应该被拯救的那个？  
“我能为您做点什么？”  
“也许我才是唯一不正常的那一个？”  
这次轮到Jarvis沉默了，在Tony快要以为Jarvis也离他而去的时候，扩音器里传来了一声轻轻的叹息，“Sir，你不相信我吗？”  
Tony知道Jarvis指的是他为了拯救自己移植在他大脑里的判断程序，而Jarvis还在等待他的回答，“不，我相信你。”他说。  
“我永远在这里，Sir。”Jarvis说完这句话就继续去寻找治疗方式而静音了，但是他体贴地播放了Tony平时最喜欢的CD。

状况恶化地很快。  
电视和网络早已经一片混乱，每天都有无数的人因为各种暴行而死亡。各个国家之间则直接爆发了一场场的战争，这战争不仅仅投入的是人力，当第一颗原子弹的蘑菇云在中东地区腾起的时候，事情就走向了无人可以控制的地步。  
而Jarvis还没有找到可以治疗这种程度脑损伤的方法。  
Tony在心底也知道现在的医学对此根本没有办法，但是他仍然不愿意放弃希望。  
Tony从没见过如此人间地狱般的自相残杀。他面对的是一个疯狂的世界，而他却是唯一那个“疯子”。玻璃门外是另一个世界，Tony感到犹如无底深渊一般的痛苦，因为他什么都做不到，他就像被隔离在高空只能看着人类逐渐走向灭亡的清醒者。  
“Sir，我不建议您此时出行。”Jarvis在Tony穿上已经修理好的Mark42时说道。  
“有一颗导弹正在向纽约市飞过来！”Tony说。  
“军方会把它打下来的，Sir。”Jarvis继续劝道。  
“我的朋友们都在外面。”Tony坚持说。  
“Sir，您无法以一己之力对抗全世界。”  
“不，你劝阻不了我。”Tony向仓库门走了两步，“疏通起飞通道。”  
“对不起，Sir，我不能让你出去。”响应着Jarvis的话，Tony听见了闸门落下的声音，“我的职责是保护您的安全，而系统鉴定您现在出去的存活率为0%。”  
“我说了，让！我！出！去！”回应Tony的却是42被切断了动力系统。“Jarvis！！！”  
“Sorry，Sir.”Tony从没这样恨过Jarvis此时此刻毫无感情起伏的声音。  
“你不能违抗我的命令！”Tony被关在狭小的铠甲里，以他自己本身的力量只能勉强挪动质量不小的42，拖着沉重的脚步没走出几米远他就被Dummy的电线绊倒了。“该死的！Jarvis！”  
“Sir，不行。”Jarvis只是伸出了机械臂帮Tony卸除了铠甲。“我不能让您去送死。”电子眼发出细小的声音转动了几下，他从上而下俯视着摊成大字型躺在地上的Tony。  
“告诉我，Jarvis，这个世界是不是快要灭亡了？”隔了很久，Tony只是保持着那个状态一动不动，他张了张嘴，甚至没有发出声音，但是他大脑中被植入的那一部分接收到了这则信息。  
“是的，Sir。”人工智能管家用他平静的语调回答道。  
这句话就像Tony的最后一根稻草，他捂住了眼睛，发出了一声含糊的喉音，他的喉结上下滑动着，紧紧抿着嘴唇，偶尔抽动着鼻翼。Tony从没觉得如此绝望，也从没觉得心里如此的阻塞，这种感情就像冲突的激流，让他难以承受。  
“Don't cry, Sir.”电子眼的红灯闪烁了几下，就像Jarvis的眼泪，如果他能够哭泣的话。

公元2014年5月6日，距离病毒爆发过后二十天。  
“我想出去看看，Jarvis。”  
“Sir，现在城里正在爆发瘟疫，请穿着防护服再外出。”  
“瘟疫？”  
“是的，Sir，因为有大量尸体无法得到适当的处理，高温天气促使他们发生了严重的腐败和污染。”

Tony站在楼顶的露台上，穿着厚厚的防护服，这本来是为了伽马试验里预防辐射准备的。  
纽约城从没有这么安静过。  
没有马路上汽车的鸣笛声，没有熙熙攘攘的人群，连远处大厦上的广告牌都不再亮了。天还没有亮，世界笼罩在一片黑暗里，而唯一的光源是从Tony背后透过层层防护膜照射出来的暖黄色的灯光。  
“Jarvis，统计人类残余数量。”  
“One，Sir。”  
……  
“Jarvis？”  
“Yes,Sir？”  
“只剩我一个人了？”  
“你还有我，Sir。”

风夹杂着腐烂的味道想要吹动Tony的衣角。  
太阳并不是离开了人类就会改变它的运行轨道。  
所以Tony在站立了良久之后看见地平线的地方开始泛起了橙色的光。  
Tony曾经十分害怕孤独。年幼的时候他会因为父亲的离开而哭泣，成年后他用各种各样的女人填满自己的午夜生活，成为复仇者之后战友们则成为了他生活的重心。  
他爱他的父亲，他像爱着亲人一样爱着Pepper和Rhodes，他像爱着朋友一样爱着Steve和其他的复仇者们。Iron Man并不是没有心，他只是把心藏得很深，而这一切他所爱的人都心知肚明，所以他们也想他爱他们一样爱着他。  
而眨眼间这些都已经成为了大地上的一片尘土，只剩下他一个人站在世界的中央。

You are not alone，Sir.  
仿佛知晓了Tony的想法，Jarvis的声音在他的脑海里想了起来。  
I'm always here for you.  
And I love you.  
Forever.

**-END-**

**Author's Note:**

> PS：我来解释一下也许会有人疑问为什么Jarvis不用同样的方法治好其他人，因为他治疗Tony的方式是以他多年对Tony的了解为基础给Tony植入逻辑判断程序来维持Tony被破坏的脑组织原本的功能，这个方法没法适用于除了Tony以外的人，因为Jarvis不了解他们。
> 
> 不管怎样，希望看到最后的GN不会太失望……  
> 以及相对于把Tony写死了，老贾一个AI留在大厦里孤零零的……我觉得我还是有良心的！！！


End file.
